El Diablo es en mi pantalones
by IceCrome
Summary: Deidara needs help with Spanish, and Sasori is willing to offer a hand. Lemon, Saso/Dei.


___I'd like to think my lovely wifey Hayle for Beta-ing this for me, and Ghazal for helping as well. _

___Seriously, this would've been really bad without you guys._

___© Kishimoto_

___OOC. AU._

_And um, I haven't taken Spanish in like, forever. So seriously, don't yell at me. Plus, it's not meant to be any insult to the Spaniards. _

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

_–_

"Yo...y-yo estoy..._shit_!"

Deidara sighed loudly, falling over his Spanish I book. A nearby asshole made a loud shushing noise. Deidara sent him a cold glare. It was after school, and he was staying in the library, _valiantly_ trying to study. His tutor had given up on him and ran off to get something to eat.

He knew he should've taken Latin...

"This is too freaking _hard_, un..." Deidara whined. He glared down at it again, and groaned, lifting his head back up and putting his right fist under his chin.

"En mi cuarto, yo estoy...shit, un! I don't know how to do this!"

The redheaded sex-god looked up from reading Fahrenheit 451, removing his slightly thick-rimmed rectangular-shaped glasses, putting them in his jean pockets. He smirked at Deidara's frustration, and sauntered over towards the young blond boy, His style seemed to revolve around skinny jeans and tight black shirts, any girls were bound to swoon over him, ergo earning him the name 'Sex-god'.

"Dei-chan, what are you doing, brat?" Deidara bit his lip, and stared up at Sasori, who smirked down at him. He blushed as Sasori took a seat next to him.

"Ne, Sasori-danna, you're taking Spanish too, right, un?" His blue eyes glistening with what looked like hope. Sasori chuckled, "Ah, yes. If you needed help, Deidara, you could've just _said_. You didn't have to whine. Well, what are you having trouble with?"

"I don't understand it, un! There are too many words and then they throw a freaking curve ball at you. It's like they're saying, 'Oh, we're going to change it because we are _Spanish_ and we can do what we please.' It's _insufferable_, un!" Deidara groaned.

Sasori smirked, grabbing Deidara's arms. He gently sat them on the table, "Deidara, calm _down_. It's not that difficult once you start to learn it."

"But...The Spanish are _evil_. They made their language difficult for us so we struggle, and then they'll confuse us with their words and evil will _triumph_." Deidara said dramatically. Sasori laughed and kissed the side of the blonde's head.

"Quiet, Deidara. Here, I'll help you. And please do stop being so dramatic. You're acting like Konan." Deidara narrowed his eyes dangerously, offended by the assumption.

"Konan is a _girl_, un. I am not acting like a girl, Sa-_sor_-i-no-dan-_na_!" Deidara said, poking his forehead each syllable with emphasis. The red-head rubbed his forehead a little and chuckled.

"Ouch, I'm injured. You hurt me, Deidara." Deidara laughed sarcastically at the melodramatic teen in front of him.

"Anyway, Sasori-Danna, I need help. I have a Quiz tomorrow and I have _no_ idea what I'm supposed to be doing." Deidara flailed again, causing Sasori to dodge the unintentional hit to the face. Sasori rolled his eyes as obviously as he could.

"Dei-koi, calm _down_. I'll help you. Now, conjugations you said? Well, it's simple. What words are you working on?"

"Um, estan...trabajo, también, comer, juego, ver, and necisito. I can do the first and last one easily, just the ones in-between I'm bad at, un!" Sasori nodded and leaned down to make tic-tac-toe-esque charts. Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the conjugations and you'll write it down, sí? And then I'll help you memorize it. This is how Asuma-Sensei showed us how to conjugate."

Deidara sighed, "Un."

"I take that as a yes." He joked, "Alright, estan is: estoy, estas, estar, estamos, and estan." Deidara stuck out his tongue as he wrote it down. He watched the younger boy quickly scribble across his paper.

It was well-known among the female and male demographic that Sasori admired and lusted after Deidara, which made it extremely difficult for the few girls and guys that wanted to have sex with him. Sasori would injure the person who made a single step towards his precious little Dei-chan. The injury toll was already ranking up in the fifties.

Of course, it was also well known that Deidara was gay too and obviously in love with Sasori but despite being a stubborn bastard, rejection was something he did not want to face. Most of the girls in the school had given up on him. However, there were a stubborn few who were determined to turn him straight.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, un, you zoned out there for a sec. You okay?" Deidara licked his lips unconsciously, causing Sasori to shiver.

"Yeah, I'm good. Alright, trabajo is basically the same thing. Trabajo, trabajar...you get the picture. Do you think you can do the rest? They're all basically the same."

Deidara nodded and flashed another smile at him, "_Un_! I can do that, Danna."

Sasori rested his chin on his hand and stared at the blonde, smirking. Dear God, he was just too cute.

"Uh, Sasori-danna? Why are you staring at me, un?" Sasori blinked, and looked down at the younger boy. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Enjoying the sight, is all."

"Eh? What are you talking about, un?" Deidara blushed, his face slowly became hot. Sasori grabbed Deidara's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, his fingertips brushing over his slightly erect dick. The blond squeaked in surprise, "Danna, what are you doing?"

"You know those rumors everybody says that I'm in love with you?" Sasori whispered, moving his lips close to his ear, licking the shell.

"Y-yeah, un."

"They're true." The older teen's hand squeezed his thigh again. Deidara would have squeaked again if Sasori's lips weren't crushing his own. At first, he resisted but soon melted into it. Sasori's tongue traced his lips, asking for entrance. Deidara surrendered, letting the other slip his tongue between his lips.

He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, tugging on it and deepening their kiss. Their tongues wrestled in an act of pure lust and need. The two pulled away to breath, a thin string of saliva connecting them.

"Danna...we can't do this in public, un!" Sasori grinned, grabbing his arm. He kissed the side of his head.

"There's a hallway nobody goes to, Deidara. We can...go there, if you like." Sasori kissed from the younger teen's collar bone, up his neck and to his right ear, softly nibbling on the lobe.

"Sasori-danna, people are staring, un!" Deidara panicked, holding onto Sasori's back.

"Don't worry, Dei-chan...we'll be fine...you just have to keep quiet."

"But..." Sasori sighed, growing rather agitated.

"Deidara, I like you. A _lot_. Hell, we've known each other for how long? A year? I think I love you. I do. Do you?" Deidara looked into his dull brown eyes, and nodded his head vehemently. "Do you trust me?" Deidara nodded again, and Sasori licked his lips.

"Grab your bag, hotshot, we're going on an adventure." Sasori winked. He grabbed Deidara's wrist, dragging him down the twisting, empty hallway. Deidara hurriedly put his bag over his shoulder, the bulk of it resting near his waist. The red-headed teen stopped, causing the blonde to look up. Sasori could detect a hint of hesitance in his eyes, "You trust me, don't you?"

"What, un?"

"You said you trusted me, right?" Deidara nodded tentatively, letting his fears melt away. Sasori took the teen's hand, pulling him into the spacious storage closet. He took a moment to lock the door then turned to him. He laid a soft yet passionate kiss on the blonde's lips. Deidara's hand found a place on the other's chest. The broke off some seconds later, and Sasori smirked, bringing his mouth close to Deidara's ear.

"Now Deidara, are you ready?" Sasori whispered into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe again. A small moan slipped from his lips and he nodded, "Y-yeah, Sasori-danna..." Sasori grabbed his chin gently, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. He pulled away, after needing to breathe.

"_Good_..." He whispered huskily. Deidara shivered.

Sasori laid kisses on Deidara's neck as he unzipped Deidara's pale yellow jacket and caught a glimpse of a mesh shirt and a purple mid-drift on top of it. Absently, Sasori licked his lips. "You like it, Danna, un?" Deidara whispered. The redhead nodded and nipped at the blonde teen's neck, moving his hand up to undo his pony tail. He ran his fingers through the cascade of blond hair.

"The shirt'll look even better on the floor, Dei-chan..." He removed both of Deidara's shirts, tossing them somewhere behind them. Sasori bent down, hooking his fingers in the teen's jeans, pulling him to the ground.

He pushed Deidara back onto his back, running his fingers over the blonde's burning, taut torso. Sasori took a pert right nipple in his mouth, and sucked on it, while tweaking the other one. Deidara let out a low whine. He circled his tongue around it slowly, and Deidara clawed at Sasori's scalp. Sasori alternated, sucking and biting on the left while tweaking with the right. After Sasori finished with his nipples, he continued laying butterfly kisses down to the hem of his boxers.

Deidara gasped, "Danna, un, I need you..." At his command, the red-head removed the blonde's boxers and removed his own shirt and jeans to join the denim. A spasm was sent through Deidara's at the sudden change of temperature in his pelvis. Sasori chuckled, staring in amazement at the large bulge in his pants, "So you actually like this, hm brat?" Deidara nodded, and his teeth started to chatter.

"I guess you're a little cold..." Sasori straddled his hips, grinding his hips against the blonde's. His action learned a low, soft guttural moan from the blonde teen. He slid his hand between down his chest, making his way down to his pelvis. He wrapped his fingers around his member, stroking it twice softly. Sasori removed his hand, making the boy whine softly, Sasori 'tsked' him and laid a tender kiss on the head.

Deidara squirmed, panting at what was to come. The red-headed teen rolled his eyes and easily took his whole length in his mouth. He licked the vein on the bottom of his erection as he bobbed his head up and down. The blonde tangled his fingers in Sasori's hair. Deidara's back arched up and whined when Sasori held his slender hips down. He licked and bit the soft flesh, and Deidara screamed.

Soon, he felt a tight coil in his stomach, "A..Ah..._Sasori-Danna_!" He felt himself climax, and looked down to see the red head licking the white substance from his upper lip.

"Holy _shit_ Danna..." Deidara fell back, attempting to catch his breath. The dominant teen chuckled and kissed Deidara's bruised lips.

"I'll fuck you senseless if you give suck me, Dei..." He whispered sexily against the blonde's ear.

Deidara quickly took dominance over the teen and slid down his body, nipping at his neck and stopping to wrap his lips around his nipples. Sasori gave a moan of approval. The blonde looked up at Sasori, eyes filled with a twinkle of childish mischievous and lust. Deidara bit down on the his right nipple, making it swell up slightly. Sasori let out a strangled gasp. Deidara licked up his chest, and took the other nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting. Sasori groaned.

He slowly pulled down Sasori's boxers, and threw them into a corner with the rest of their clothes. Deidara smirked, and licked the head. A shudder was sent through Sasori's body, and Deidara giggled. He lowered his head and took in as much as he could.

Sasori let out a strangled moan, and tried to keep from arching his back, lest he make Deidara gag. Deidara did his best to mimic Sasori's actions, humming, licking and bobbing. Deidara gave a small bite, and Sasori moaned loudly. He ran his hands down Sasori's sides, and settled them on his hips, doing his best to take in as much as possible.

"Deidara...!" He shuddered quietly as his pinnacle hit. Deidara grinned, and wiped Sasori's seed from his face. Sasori sat up on his knees, bringing Deidara into the same position, kissing Deidara on the lips before it turned into a tongue war, which Sasori won. They removed after lack of oxygen, and Sasori placed three fingers in Deidara's mouth. The blond looked confused.

"Suck." He gave the simple command and Deidara nodded, sucking on his fingers. Sasori felt his erection grow back at the erotic sight. He brought Deidara from his knees after his fingers were thoroughly coated, and shoved him chest-first against a wall in a standing position. Sasori licked up his neck, standing behind the blonde.

Deidara whimpered at the pain at being shoved, but Sasori hushed him and laid a tender kiss on his neck. While the blond was distracted, in one fluid motion, he slipped one finger into him. Deidara wheezed, trying to get used to the feeling. He wiggled his hips and gave a strangled moan, a plea for him to continue.

"That's a good Dei-koi..." He pressed his fingers to and fro in slow, fluid motions, finding his prostate rather quickly. The blonde's shut eyes bolted open, and he arched his back into Sasori's chest.

"Dannaaa...harder, un!" Sasori kissed his shoulder, leaving a small bite mark. He removed his fingers, and Deidara let out a low whimper.

"Don't worry Dei-koi, I've got some thing better..." He brought his hands to Deidara's hips, kissing his temple before thrusting into the blond, who gave a yelp of pain as tears fell from his eyes. He laid butterfly kisses on his neck, silently trying to apologize. Sasori waited for the blonde's okay and shuddered at the muscles quivering around his cock.

Deidara nodded his head and Sasori thrust into his small body, the sweat dripping down his body. The red head thrust again, making Deidara nearly scream. He arched back into Sasori's chest.

_'Found you again_...' Sasori smirked.

"Un, h-harder" Sasori obliged, and as Deidara reached the point of climax, Sasori grabbed his shaft and pumped as hard as he could, sending the blond into a blissful moment of insanity. The older teen pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"_S-Sasori-Danna_!" White flashed over Deidara's eyes, and Sasori's hand was coated with a white, sticky substance.

The feeling of the blonde's walls tightening around him soon made him let go, "Deidara!" He groaned, thrusting one last time after he hit climax.

Deidara's knees went weak, the red head caught him. Sasori brought both of them onto the ground, the two laying there. "See...? Wasn't that worth it, Dei-chan?" Sasori said, tilting his chin up to meet his lips, locking in a short but sweet kiss.

"Totally, un..." The two laid there for a few more minutes, before gathering enough energy to dress themselves. Ever the gentleman, Sasori held the door open for Deidara as they left, smacking him on the ass for good effect. The blond gave a giggle, and stuck his hands in Sasori's back pocket. The red head did the same.

"Same time next week? How about my house, Dei-koi? My grandmother will be gone..." Sasori dipped Deidara into a kiss, who gladly returned it.

Deidara winked, "Sounds like a plan to me..."

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

_First lemon. I officially have no shame left. _

_Again, thanks to my Beta._


End file.
